The Crows
by FireWolf13th
Summary: This is basically a rewrite of The Crow, but with Danny Phantom characters and pitch pearl as the ship name. My OC is also in this so it should be fun.
1. Prologue

**_AN. I don't own The Crow movie or Danny Phantom! *rubs hands together* On with the story!_**

Fire laughed as she threw a bunch of candy corn at Phantom, "You ass! You know I hate this stuff!" They were just walking out of the party store with the Halloween makeup and candy that Danny told them to get. Phantom ducked, avoiding the shower of candy.

He grinned at her as he said, "Heh, you know I don't like that shit either! How those old ladies like it I'll never know."

Fire snorted, "It's as tasteless as they dress, that's how." She smirked and nudged his shoulder as they walked down the sidewalk, her boots clicking lightly as she walked.

Phantom nodded, "Got that right. You think we got everything? I don't wanna be exercised from our house again; took me three months to get back in." He shuddered at the thought. Danny could be terrifying sometimes.

The werewolf laughed, "I'm pretty sure we have everything Phantom, but if we don't..."

Fire grinned at him, "I'll make sure to give you a bag of candy corn for the trip out of the apartment."

"You wouldn't," Phantom glared, his green eyes glowing slightly, "Be happy your a werewolf and not part ghost. I love Danny to death and beyond, but I don't see him kicking you out every time the wind blows."

She swallowed another snort, "That's because in a fight between us I would win and I'm not afraid to kick his pale ass."

They slowly approached the street to get to their cafe. It was an average size dark purple building with green window shudders and awning illuminated by street lights, the moon, and lights under the awning. The inside was the same color scheme with the normal things that a cafe would have: coffee machine, ovens, kitchen, ect.

"I hope this Halloween theme we're doing brings in more customers. Getting kicked out for three months is one thing, but it would really bite my ass if I didn't have a home to get kicked out of." Phantom said, frowning at the bag of goodies in his hand and picking at the candy absentmindedly.

Fire sighed and rubbed his back as they approached the street their cafe was on, "We'll be fine Phantom. We're not gonna let them kick us out now are we?" She raised a brow at him when she saw a smirk curl on his lips.

"Well," Phantom mused, "If they do, I can always haunt the place to keep them from selling it." He said with a wicked gleam in his sharp green eyes. He watched as her nose crinkled in amusement and the wind tossed her jaggedly cut short dark red hair that had natural highlights of orange and yellow.

The red haired girl laughed and slapped his back, "That's the spirit! I'll help you by leaving dead squirrels and rabbits at the door step." Fire stopped when she heard something crash from inside the apartment they lived in above their business.

Phantom tensed, "Oh no Danny!" He exclaimed as he ran to the back of the building where the door to their apartment was, worry appearent in his eyes.

Fire ran after him, cursing his name as she yelled, "Wait, Phantom! We don't know what happened yet!"

Phantom slowed down, but didn't stop his stride, "What if he's being attacked? Aren't you worried?" More crashing could be heard as they got closer to the door.

Fire jumped a little, looking slightly panicked, "If I wasn't before I am now." She ran ahead of him and bounded up the steps, her leather jacket flapping slightly in the wind and the cold going up her black t-shirt. Phantom followed behind her just as fast.

When they get to the door, they heard hissing and snarling from their mate, along with curses from voices they didn't recognize

"You wanna go first, or me?" Phantom asked glancing at the red head next to him then back at the dark brown wood door that had a glow in the dark skeleton decoration on it. His muscles tensed under his dark grey long sleeve shirt and black jeans. His silver boots were poised to move at a moments notice.

"Oh," she cracked her knuckles as her silver eyes flashed blood red, "I'm going first." Fire growled as she kicked the door open and gasped at what she saw.

Her hands clenched into tight fists, tears brimming her eyes as she took in the scene before her. Phantom leaned over Fire's shoulder and felt his heart freeze in his chest as bile rose in his throat. He clenched his fists and growled lowly, eyes glowing so bright they could light up the entire room with an eerie green light.

Fire seemed to surpass his anger as her eyes turned blood red and her nails grew out before turning gold, "I'm gonna tear you to shreds!" All hell broke lose in less than a minute after those words were spoken.

*Time Skip*

Cop cars swarmed the area around the Ghost Zone cafe. Fire Wolf, the only werewolf in that neighborhood, was laying on the ground. She'd been thrown out the apartment window. Her silver eyes stared blankly up at the starry sky. There were 4 knife wounds in her stomach and 5 gun shot wounds, 2 in each leg and one through her heart. They'd thrown her out the window afterward for good measure.

Phantom wasn't too far away from her. He had suffered 6 gun shot wounds and 3 knives to the chest. The gunshot wounds were scattered across his body. Glass shined like diamonds around them as the sky seemed to mourn their deaths. Rain came down in droves, putting out some of the roaring fires and washing away some of the blood.

In the apartment, Officer Walker looked at the scene in disgust. He was the Cheif of police in the city.

"Officer Clockwork, what happened here?" He asked gruffly. He had dark brown hair and dark green eyes. His skin was as pale as a vampire's while his suit was as dark as night with a white dress shirt and a black tie.

The officer in question had sandy blonde hair with tanned skin and wine colored eyes. He looked at the scene with sadness in his expression.

"Fire Wolf, Daniel Phantom, and Daniel Fenton were all killed. They didn't want to leave their home and business without a fight." Clockwork said grimly.

The chief sighed and signaled for the paramedics to take the young vampire away.

They put him on a gurney and carefully picked him up before walking him down the stairs and to the ambulance. A 15 year old black haired blue eyed girl pushed through the crowd. She wore a blue hoodie with blue jeans and red shoes. Her hair was in a pony tail and she held her skate board tightly as she started walking next to Danny.

"Danny!" She cried.

Danny hissed in pain, his fangs into full view, "Tell Fire and Phantom...to take care...of Dani." He croaked to Clockwork before passing out, the pain too much to bare.

Clockwork nodded and said he would before he looked at the girl, taking her by the shoulders, "You're Dani?" The ambulance tore down the road at a fast pace.

She nodded, "Yes."

"Okay, look, your brother, he's gonna be just fine." He reassured.

"He's not my brother. Danny, Fire, and Phantom just took care of me. They were going to elope tomorrow." Dani frowned, "You lied to him about Fire and Phantom, they're dead. Now you're lying to me about Danny."

Clockwork frowned deeply, as he watched her leave. He really hoped the vampire would be okay...for that girl's sake.


	2. Chapter 1: One Year Later

Dani visited their graves. Fire was on the far right, Danny was in the middle, and Phantom was on the far left. They were all together. Even in death, Fire and Phantom seemed to be protecting Danny. The black haired girl hung her head slightly as she set wild flowers down in front of Fire's grave with a sad smile. Dark red roses went in front of Danny's grave and white roses went in front of Phantom's.

"I miss you guys." She whispered. The sun was going down now and it was raining again. It seemed to rain a lot now a days. The 16 year old girl heard a crow's call and watched as one landed on Phantom's tomb stone and another one landed on Fire's.

"What are you two supposed to be? The night watchmen?" Dani asked sarcastically.

They cawed at her while she rolled her eyes and walked away, going down the wet street on her skate board as usual, rain starting to pour down on her way across the street.

When the crows were satisfied with her distance away from them they pecked the stone. Slowly, the dirt started to rise as the casket lids opened. The dirt was forced up until the two bodies could get out. The newly resurrected Fire and Phantom gasped for breath.

Fire howled in pain as she felt her heart get forcefully restarted and clawed her way out of the hole, digging her nails into the dirt.

Phantom wasn't much better as he cried out and dragged himself out of his grave as well. After a minute they were able to get to their feet. Phantom's rotted suit hung off of him while the dress they put Fire in was just barely keeping her covered.

The duo stumbled through the streets and into an alley way where the two crows were picking at an old leather jacket. Fire took it with shaking hands while the white haired man ripped off his dress shirt, jacket, and tie.

They followed the crows down a familiar street, slowly remembering more information about who they were.

The werewolf shivered and snuggled down into the leather coat more in an attempt to ward off the rain pouring down, "Ph-Phantom...D-D-Danny..." she said shakily. The man glanced at her before moving a little faster. The red head blew hair out of her eyes as much as she could with all the water running down her face before changing into her wolf form.

She was a black wolf that was 7 or 8 times the size of a normal wolf. She shook off the leather and cloth still on her before walking up to Phantom and nudging him onto her back. They slowly made their way to the old Ghost Zone cafe and went up the stairs to the door that had lead to their home. Now, it was like a rotting wound with all the dried blood the death in the air. Even now the scene was horrifying.

Fire whined as Phantom slipped off of her back and looked around.

*FLASHBACK*

Fire kicked open the door to their apartment and gasped at what she saw. Danny was on the floor, beaten and cut up while four men looked down at him and pinned him to the floor. She could smell that one of them was a werewolf, but not a full one like she was.

He had dark skin, dark green eyes, and wore lots of leather. The man pulled back his trench coat to reveal a variety of knives and daggers while the strap of what was probably a big gun went across his chest while the gun itself hid behind his back. His nose turned up when Fire's scent hit his nostrils and growled at her in distaste.

The other was a vampire with very pale freckled skin and forest green eyes that glared daggers at them. He wore a leather jacket, black pants with black boots, and a black shirt. A chain necklace dangled around his neck while another went from his belt to his back pocket. A gun was attached to his hip and a pocket knife rested in his hand.

The last two were just weak humans.

One human was short and fat with blue overalls and a white shirt with black boots on his feet. He had dark skin and if they weren't seeing him standing over their lover they'd probably assume that he was a good man.

The second human was more the jock type. He wore a dark crimson red jacket with a white shirt and light blue jeans along with red and white tennis shoes. His blonde hair was styled as a buzz cut. They all looked at the pair in shock. Danny smiled weakly at them as if saying he knew they'd come.

Fire clenched her fists as her nails grew out and her eyes turned blood red, she said, "I'm gonna tear you to shreds."

They both fell to their knees as the images assaulted their minds.

Knives were thrown at them by the half breed werewolf. One hit Fire in the gut while one hit each of Phantom's shoulders. They growled and Phantom removed the knives in his shoulders, the wounds slowly sealing shut as anger provided him with power. Fire launched herself at the werewolf wanna be. Her gold claws glinted in the moonlight as she tackled him to the floor. The pudgy man shot her 4 times with his gun, twice in each leg. She howled in pain and Skulker took the opportunityto take the knife that was still in her gut out and stab her 3 more times. Fire gasped and clutched his shoulders before slashing his face and going for his throat.

"Just fucking die already!" the fat man screamed and shot her straight through the heart. Fire stilled and slumped onto the knife thrower's chest.

He growled in disgust, "Stupid mutt."

Phantom growled at the other two men while the fat one and the bulky one threw Fire out the window. They'd been pretty evenly matched until he heard the crash of glass being broken. His eyes flicked to where the noise came from before his eyes widened.

"Fire!" he screamed.

Fire ran to the window and grabbed the metal frame that had jagged glass still holding on for dear life before swinging out and then going back in again. She fell to the floor as tears went down her cheeks, watching in horrified awe as the blood on her hands went back into her wounds and sealed shut. Lightning cracked across the sky and illuminated the room in an eerie light.

Phantom jerked back as he was shot 6 times and the knife thrower threw 3 knives at him, all hitting their mark on his chest. Blood trickled from his mouth as he stumbled back and fell to his knees. He vaguely heard Danny screaming for them to help, but it was too late. He'd been thrown out the window, falling, falling...

An arm shot out and grabbed him before hoisting him back through. Fire held him close and cried silently as more memories came to them, some good some bad. Rain ran down their shaking forms as they sunk to the floor.

"Why did this have to happen?" Fire choked out. "Danny didn't deserve that."

After another moment they heard the crows cawing to them. They looked over and slowly got up, walking around the trashed apartment that used to be their home. In a fit of rage Fire scratched the bed and tore it apart, feeling Danny's fear as he was raped.

Danny cried as another man roughly shoved into him, "Please...help. Fire...Phantom..."

Phantom swiped a bunch of candles and pictures off of the vanity they'd all managed to share, his eyes resting on a mask he hung there after their first Halloween together as lovers.

"Do you remember when I bought this mask?" he asked her. Fire breathed heavily as she looked over, a bittersweet smirk playing on her features.

Phantom had a mask decorated with the shadow's smile. He slowly walked up to the two he loved most in the entire world. Fire was leaning on Danny as he quietly read a ghost to her.

"Boo!" He whispered. They looked up and jumped a little when they saw Phantom's mask.

"You jack-ass!" Fire laughed, pushing his shoulder while Danny chuckled.

"You scared Danny and I with it on more than one occasion." the werewolf responded, laughing breathlessly. Phantom hummed and grabbed the white Halloween makeup sitting on the table. The part ghost recognized it as the makeup they'd gotten before they were killed. Fire watched as he covered his face and used black lipstick to go around his eyes with points going up and down, the black on his lips going up in a false smile, the shadow's smile. Fire tilted her head and smiled almost too widely before growing her fur and making her eyes turn blood red. Her wolf ears popped out of her dark red hair as she combed through it with her golden claws, her human ears disappearing.

"This is gonna be fun." she said, laughing, Phantom joining her soon after.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer is in the first chapter...I'm pretty sure. If it's not then...I don't own anything except my OC._**

Phantom looked at his lover as they went up the stairs to the hatch at the top of their old home. He wasn't stupid. This was driving her crazy too and she wanted revenge.

Of course, he could sympathize with that sentiment and so resolved to just get this over with. They were both tired already and in need of rest, in need of peace.

Two pairs off feet ran across the rain covered roof tops. Water poured from the sky and wet Phantom's skin while Fire's fur plastered itself to her form. They both laughed as they made their way toward their first target.

Their crows showed them where he was. He'd just exited a pawn shop that was located a few blocks away and was warming his hands by a fire that was roaring inside a trash can.

The werewolf smirked as she let out a chilling, echoing laugh out into the alley. Phantom chuckled at her theatrical streak before looking at the scum that had killed them. Anger flared in his glowing green eyes as he stared at the dark skinned man. Skulker whipped around, dark green eyes darting around the area. He slowly reached for one of the knives at his belt cautiously, waiting for whoever it was to come out.

"Who has the balls to think they can laugh at Skulker?!" He proclaimed loudly when all was silent after the chilling laugh, voice echoing throughout the empty street.

Fire snorted and landed in a crouch a few feet away from him and the flaming trash can.

A smirk played on her lips as she bared her teeth to grin at him and stood up, "I don't have balls and I know that you don't, but my dear partner does."

Phantom landed next to her with a wicked smirk on his face, his eyes lighting up the alley way with an eerie glow.

"Remember us murderer?" He growled at Skulker, his smirk not fading in the slightest.

Skulker's eyes narrowed. He felt he knew them from somewhere but he couldn't put his finger on where. 'They smell like death,' he thought, scrunching his nose in slight disgust.

"Why do you feel the need to challenge the world greatest bounty hunter?" he said, carefully pulling out a knife and hiding it out of site.

Fire growled and pounced on him, slamming his back painfully on the concrete. Phantom calmly walked up to them, not seeming bothered by Fire's actions, and knelt down by his head while saliva dripped from the full werewolf's jaws as she snarled

"You might want to think really hard." Phantom hissed. "I'm gonna tell you a story." The wind got knocked out of the partial werewolf and his senses were assaulted by the odor of graveyard dirt.

He coughed harshly as he tried to get his breath back, "Does this story have anything to do with why you smell like corpses?" He croaked.

Fire looked at him in fake shock, "So you can use your senses!"

She grinned and pressed her claws to his throat, "As impressive as I think that is you better listen, mutt."

Phantom glared at him vehemently, "A werewolf, a vampire, and a part ghost were all in love with one another-"

Skulker scoffed, cutting him off. "I've heard that tale so many times! I'm a bounty hunter, I hunt anything my boss tells me and I get paid handsomely. You might want to-"

Fire pressed her claws into his throat more firmly as she hushed him, scratching a blood red line down his neck, "You might want to shut up. If you hadn't noticed my patience for you is very thin."

Phantom scowled and flashed his eyes in warning, "Oh, I'm sure you'll remember. They were the owners of the Ghost Zone cafe. Heard of it?" He asked with a sharp glare that said the knife thrower had better not lie. If he did neither of them could be held responsible for what they would do to him.

Skulker's eyes widened in disbelief as the pieces of the puzzle clicked together in his mind, "The Ghost Zone cafe? But I was sure that you-"

"Died?" Fire interrupted with a sadistic grin. "Have you figured out why we smell like death and graveyard dirt yet bounty hunter?" She spat the title like it was poison in her mouth.

Phantom chuckled darkly and grabbed a knife from Skulker's belt, "You're gonna tell us what we wanna know." Skulker gritted his teeth and pushed the full werewolf off his chest. He back flipped, landing in a crouch as three knives appeared in his fingers.

"I have nothing to say to grave walkers!" He smirked, "This simply means that I have finally found prey worth hunting." Phantom gritted his teeth in anger as his hand clenched around the knife in his hand.

Fire flipped herself around so she landed in a crouch, her nails scraping the pavement, "How about I show you what a real werewolf looks like?" She snarled only to be stopped by Phantom.

"Don't. We can do this together." he said, holding out the knife to her with a smirk on his lips.

Fire grinned and took it from him, twirling it with her fingers, "Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this."

Skulker laughed, "You think you can kill me? Skulker, the Worlds Greatest Bounty Hunter?!"

He threw all three knifes, "I shall have your heads mounted before the night is over!" They cringed in disgust at that statement, but quickly shook it off. Phantom narrowed his eyes as he caught two knives. Fire didn't bother to catch the third and let it plunge into her heart. The girl looked at it with a bored expression on her face before yanking it out, twirling the sharp blood stained metal between her fingers.

"My turn." she said with a grin. Fire threw a knife at him and it went straight into his left shoulder.

"Ahhhhhh!" Skulker yelled, clutching his shoulder in pain. He then growled, pulling the blood covered knife out and throwing it aside. He pulled out the machine gun he'd been carrying in a holster hidden inside his boot and started emptying the clip into his attackers. With every bullet they jerked back, but barely even winced as the metal entered and exited their bodies.

When the clip was empty, he grinned victoriously before his eyes widened in shock, "What?!"

There they stood, bullet holes riddling their leather shirts and pants, but they were still standing.

Fire rolled her shoulders, "Ow." she said dryly.

Phantom cracked his knuckles and quoted Fire when he said, "This is gonna be fun." Skulker snarled, exposing sharper than normal teeth as he tore off his leather trench coat and threw it away. He reached around and pulled to swords off his back.

The steel gleamed menacingly as he foolishly charged at them screaming, "DIEEEE!!!"

They stepped forward, getting into defensive stances as Phantom smirked at him, "No." Fire growled and charged at him on all fours like the wolf she was, tackling his mid section as Phantom grabbed the swords and drove them through the mutt's forearms, phasing them through the concrete as well. Skulker hit the ground hard. The bounty hunter screamed in agony, blood pouring out of the wounds in his arms as he began to struggle, sharp pain going up and down his bleeding limbs. He felt the sharp claws at his throat again and froze, for the first time in his life, he felt true terror as he looked into the wine colored eyes that belonged to the werewolf and the toxic green of the partial ghost.

Phantom smelled the fear radiating off of him and reveled in it, his nerves charging with energy, "Do you want to talk now?" he asked with a grin. Fire chuckled, finding their captive's expression funny, as she took the knives from Phantom and put one over Skulker's right lunge, the sharp tip pricking at his skin through his black shirt.

Skulker stared them, wide eyed before finally caving, "I don't know much, I was only assigned to kill or relocate you if you didn't have the money. The Vampire was the one who started the fight and the others took it to far."

Phantom grit his teeth, but reined in his anger. Too far my ass! They killed us and raped Danny! Green energy sparked slightly in his hands and Fire sent him a warning glance.

His lover purred as she pressed the blade into Skulker's skin, scraping his ribs as it seemed to try to find a way through the bone, "We wanna know where you took our vampire's necklace. I think you remember the werewolf hair string with that silver and onyx locket."

Skulker tensed with a wince as the cold metal entered his body but tried not to move, "I brought it to the pawn shop down the street run by Amorpho. Didn't get much for it though." He said begrudgingly.

Fire, in a fit of rage, plunged the knife into his chest, "Thanks for the information." she growled through gritted teeth.

Phantom snatched the other knife from her and stabbed his stomach four times, "I hope it was worth it." he hissed. Fire snorted in amusement, knowing exactly why he stabbed the man for times before getting up and kicking the quickly dying man in the face.

"Let's go pay Amorpho a visit shall we?" Fire said with a smile. Phantom snorted and started walking down the street. His lover shrugged at his reaction before grabbing Skulker's coat of the ground and following after him.

 ** _AN. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I really love writing this story. I'm sorry it took so long to update though. That's a wrap!_**


	4. Chapter 3:Lost Locket

Amorpho, a shape shifter with ash grey skin and black hair that was graying at the sides looked at his money with greedy crimson eyes as he counted. He wore a suit and his shop was always clean. Well, it looked that way anyway. All the money he made came from selling the things Skulker gave him and he never asked where he got it because he would know when the news came on the next morning. Skulker wasn't one to ever be subtle or quiet about his hunts. He liked to brag and horrify people so that no one would dare challenge him. He glanced up at the door when the some of the moonlight was cut off, two shadows were cast across the floor and his face. Nothing else could be seen through the fogged glass of his shop door.

'New customers this late at night?'

Amorpho thought to himself as he put on a smile, "Welcome to my pawnshop! What can I do for you tonight?" He shouted when the shadows moved closer. A sense of uneasiness settled in his gut and something in the back of his mind told him that he should run and fast. The sense of dread and foreboding only grew when he heard claws tap on the glass of the door, one of the people outside preparing to open it. Fire slowly opened the door and stepped inside, shaking out her fur and raking her claws over her wolf ears.

Phantom smirked cruelly at him, "We're looking for something specific that Skulker took from our lover a year ago. You think you might still have it?"

"Skulker? I don't usually ask for customers names." Amorpho said, feigning confusion. The feeling of wrongness grew and the part of him that said to run started demanding the action to be done, but he pushed it aside. What was the worst that these two could do anyway?

Fire growled, her eyes shining blood red, "Maybe I can help jog your memory." The werewolf pulled a jet black knife stained red out of her pocket and stabbed the counter with it. The pawn shop owner recognized it as one of Skulker's knives. It smelled and looked like the hunter had lost whatever fight had ensued.

The woman grinned as she adjusted the long leather coat before holding out her arms for Amorpho to see what exactly she was wearing, "Like my new coat?" Amorpho started to sweat, staring at the knife for a moment before looking up at the couple, giving a sheepish grin as the salty water rolled down the back of his neck.

"Oh! Do you mean the man who looks like this?" He shifted into Skulker's image, trench coat and all before quickly changing back. He cursed himself for not running when he'd had the chance because now he knew if he did he was absolutely fucked.

"Yeah, that's the guy," Phantom said, eyes glowing a menacing radioactive green that just dared the nervous man to lie, "He said that he sold a locket to you. A black and silver one with a werewolf hair string? It was our lover's." Amorpho began to shake a little. He knew exactly what locket they were talking about and who it belonged to, but that locket was rare! He didn't want to just give up a big ticket item like that!

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't have what you're looking for." He said with a deceptively calm expression. Phantom wasn't buying it though and his eyes flashed a bright green to make sure the man knew it.

Fire narrowed her eyes, "It was made from my hair." She ground out.

Phantom looked at her and nodded, "It's still here. I feel it." The ghost inhaled slowly, smelling the shape shifter's intense fear.

Amorpho shoved his hands in the pockets of his coat to hide how shook up he was, "Oh! That locket! Yes, now I remember! Skulker was telling about how your mate just gave it to him!"

He smirked, "Kind of pathetic for a vampire though, I guess he was just too sweet for his own good."

Fire's crimson eyes darkened as she bared her teeth and snarled, "You mother fucker!" The werewolf howled as she jumped over the counter and pinned him to the floor.

"How dare you-?!" She raised her claws only for Phantom to catch her wrist and set her hand firmly back on the man's shoulder. Fire pressed down harder and dug her claws in, drawing blood that smelled so sweet. The werewolf took a deep breath of it and pressed her claws in deeper. Living with Danny had made her very aware of what sweet and sour blood smelled like. It was kind of surprising that this scum bag's blood was actually sweet.

"Tell us where it is or it won't just be our mate's locket you'll be losing." Phantom threatened, flashing his eyes a brighter green in warning and anger.

"Ha! And what could you do to me if I don't?" He said trying to ignore the stench of death clinging to the couple and the feeling of dread that just kept building up, "Kill me? What would your precious vampire think of you then?" Phantom and Fire gasped in shock when Amorpho changed into an exact replica of Danny. The beautiful ice blue eyes of their dead lover looked up at them in fear as he lied there, trembling under Fire's touch and Phantom's cold gaze.

"Fire...Phantom...please don't..." He whimpered, letting his real fear show to stay in character.

Instead of her grip on him slacking like he'd planned (hoped), it got tighter as red hot fury surged through her veins and boiled her blood, "Killing you sounds like an excellent idea." She growled lowly.

Phantom gave him a death glare as green sparks crackled at his finger tips, "Tell us where the locket is or else you'll meet the same fate as Skulker."

"Oh no, Phantom. That fate is too kind for him. I have a few much better ideas..." She trailed off with a ghost of a smirk on her lips.

Immediately realizing his possibly fatal mistake, Amorpho quickly changed back and pointed to the counter, "It's there! Under the register! Take it, but please! Just spare me!" He exclaimed, pure terror written all over his face and shining in his eyes. The werewolf laughed while the part ghost ripped the register out of it's spot on the counter and threw it aside, grabbing the locket that had been hidden.

"Oh, we'll spare you, but not your blood money." She hissed. Phantom let the green energy surge from his hands and lit the cash that had been slowly fluttering to the floor on fire along with everything near him.

Fire grabbed the knife she'd plunged into the counter and stabbed his hand before smiling broadly at him while he started to scream, "It was nice doing business with you. Warn the other three for us would you? It would be really awkward if they didn't know we were coming."

Phantom hauled her up as she yelled, "They're going to die tonight!" Amorpho kept screaming and yelling in pain as both Fire and Phantom laughed at his two left the store in a flurry of action, the bell chiming cheerily as if unaware of the the two angels of death that were running through the city, ready to claim their next victim.

Meanwhile, the man yanked the knife out of his hand, throwing it aside and, like a rat abandoning ship, he ran out the back door as fast as he could go. Flames licked at his heels and caught him on fire, but he quickly dropped to the ground and rolled in the puddles to put it out. After that, he got up and limped to the bar Johnny lived in.

This was going to be a night to remember.


	5. Chapter 4: Fun Boy

Phantom and Fire watched from the roof tops as the shape shifter walked to the bar, probably going to get a drink before warning the vampire.

"Looks like we found him." She commented. Fire took in a long breath wrinkled her nose, "I always hated the exhaust fumes and pollution in the city." Phantom hummed as he held the necklace. The werewolf glanced at him and sighed through her nose. Fire didn't get to say anything more because when they glanced down they both spotted Dani crossing the - slicked with rain water - road, on her skateboard as usual. A car was coming and it was too close for comfort. Phantom's eyes widened in fear before they jumped down from their perch and grabbed her before she was hurt or - more likely - killed by the car. Her skateboard rolled to the rest of the way to the curb while Phantom held her in his arms. Fire hid her face as much as she could when the part ghost let the girl go.

"Hey! I would've made it." The black haired teen protested as she grabbed her board.

Phantom chuckled as Fire smirked and said, "I'm sure you would have, little pup." The nickname rang a bell for Dani.

"Yeah, it's not like we need to save you." He added, something he used to say to her all the time. That rang another bell inside her head.

Dani gasped and spun around, "Fire? Phantom?" By the time she turned around they were nowhere to be seen, but two crows flew overhead, cawing loudly into the stormy night.

They watched from the roof tops as the teen made her way to wherever she was going.

Phantom looked down at the locket still clutched in his grasp.

"We need to get this done." The werewolf said tiredly, not liking that they unconsciously decided to give Dani clues that they were technically alive again. "I know you want to rest too."

His grip on the necklace string tightened, "I can't see anything, Fire. I need you to touch it too."

Her crimson eyes turned silver again as they softened, "Phantom..."

The green eyed man whimpered, "Please, I need to see it."

Fire looked at him for a long, silent moment before sighing and grabbing the locket. Phantom held onto the string made from her fur even tighter than before when the memory started.

FLASHBACK*

Phantom smiled excitedly while Fire tried to hold back her grin. It was their year anniversary and Danny was opening his gift.

His blue eyes widened when he opened the black velvet box. Inside of it was a locket. It was made with onyx black stone and silver. A black string swirled around it and the vampire gasped.

Looking up at his lovers he smiled gratefully, "Fire, you had the string made with the fur that you shed?"

He laughed at her affronted expression, "Well, that's one way to get some use out of it."

Phantom chuckled while Fire huffed playfully, "We picked that locket because I'm like your knight in shining armor."

Danny rolled his eyes as the white haired man wrapped an arm around his neck.

Fire laughed a little and moved to his other side, "You once told me that my fur reminded you of a night sky with no stars. I figured the onyx on the locket would be a good fit." She kissed his cheek and the vampire laughed lightly.

"I love you both!"

FLASHBACK END*

Tears streamed down the tired souls' faces. Fire wiped them away as she choked on her own breath.

"Can we please finish this now?"

Phantom nodded, "Yeah, I want to see Danny again." He said hoarsely.

The werewolf chuckled hollowly, "You and me both."

The part ghost put the locket around his neck before they both took off toward the bar. Fire sniffed the air and her lips pulled back into a sneer as she landed on the roof.

"He's inside the apartment and I think I smelled Dani's mom in there too."

Her lover nodded, "Right, kill to birds with one stone."

Fire nodded and grabbed onto Phantom so he could phase them into the room, but stay invisible. Their crows cawed loudly and swooped down into the room.

Kitty, Dani's adoptive mom, had green hair, soft rose red eyes, and pale skin. Now, she was on Johnny's lap, grinning down at him with her red painted lips.

"Come on baby, show me what you got." The blonde purred. He was only wearing jeans now and getting impatient.

The girl only giggled and slowly undid her corset one string clasp at a time.

"Come on Kitten!" Johnny whined.

The green haired girl opened her mouth to reply when he switched their positions and started kissing her neck.

Two crows entered the room soon after and Kitty gasped, "There...There are two big ass birds over there." The blonde left a few more lingering kisses before he turned to look.

"Woah, come here little dudes." He said, making little noises to get their attention. Kitty laughed a little as he kept trying.

"Come here birdies." He said.

Then, two crimson red eyes and two bright toxic green eyes glowed from the shadows.

Fire let out a chilling laugh while Phantom snorted at her antics.

"Here Kitty, Kitty." Fire snarled.

Phantom let out a laugh of his own, "Come here fun boy. Come on Johnny." They both stepped out of the shadows and the blonde let out a surprised shout.

"Don't do that! You nearly scared me to death!" He shouted, laughing a bit.

The werewolf's ear twitched, "If only things could be that simple."

Kitty backed up a little, looking at them in fear.

Johnny took a deep breath, "Woah! When was the last time you two took a shower?!"

Phantom glared it him, green energy crackling at his fingertips, "Do you remember what happened a year ago? The werewolf, vampire, and part ghost you killed?"

Johnny snorted, "So what?" He pulled out a gun.

"I'm done with this!" His green eyes lit up dangerously. "Get out alive or leave in a body bag."

Fire clapped her hands, "Oh! Me first!" She ran up to him and pressed her hand to the barrel of the gun with a grin.

"Come on fun boy. You have a perfect shot." She encouraged.

Johnny looked at her like she was nuts while Kitty started laughing again, "I think you need some help. You shouldn't want your hand to get shot."

He pulled the trigger and Fire reeled back, "Gah!" The blonde got up and howled in triumph while she danced around. When her back was turned the werewolf rolled her eyes and grinned at Phantom. The white haired man just shook his head in fond amusement.

"Wow! Great shot!" Fire held up her hand and watched the wound close and the blood go back into her hand, "Or not. Care to try again?"

Johnny looked at them in shock, "The fuck?" He shot at them both multiple times until his gun ran out of bullets.

Phantom cracked his neck, "Our turn."

He shot Johnny with a green blast and Fire managed to slit one of his wrists. Kitty screamed in terror and ran to the bathroom.

The black werewolf and part ghost towered over the vampire with twin snarls.

"We aren't through with you." He hissed. Each of them grabbed a leg and dragged him to the bathroom before tossing him the tub and turning on the water to keep him awake.

Fire glanced over her shoulder and saw Kitty sitting on the floor holding an old school shaving razor. The werewolf turned to her and grabbed her wrist.

"No! No! Let go!" Kitty screamed, cutting the other woman's wrist to try and get her to let go.

"No." Fire said simply, ripping the blade from her grasp and making the scared woman look at herself in the mirror.

Phantom circled around to her side, "I hope you know that your daughter is there on the streets. She needs you and all you do is act like a fucking whore." He tapped Fire's should and she let the green haired woman go.

"Go be the mother that Dani needs you to be." Phantom hissed while Fire started to drag Johnny out of the tub.

She looked at them with fearful eyes before bolting from the room, grabbing her stuff on the way out.


	6. Chapter 5: Not so Fun Boy

Fire laughed and kicked Johnny's ribs roughly, "Where are all of your smart ass remarks now?"

The blonde growled at her, "Go fuck yourself."

The werewolf slapped him across the face, "First of all, Phantom fucks me just fine so I don't need to do it myself. Second of all, you shouldn't disrespect the dead, they might come back to haunt you later. Isn't that right Phantom?"

The part ghost rolled his eyes at her before he grinned and twirled a syringe full of morphine between his fingers, "That was pretty disrespectful and we are here to 'haunt' him..."

The vampire coughed, "I don't give a fuck." He looked at his bed and whined, "You got blood all over my sheets."

Phantom snorted, "Your sheets are the last thing you need to worry about."

His lover nodded in agreement as he handed her 5 full syringes while he took the other 5, "Yeah, your main concern should be..." She kicked the blonde so he was laying on his back, staring up at her as she sat down on his hips. "Whether or not you make it out of here alive."

Her crimson eyes seemed to glow brighter in the light of the moon, "Now, you're gonna tell us where we can find the fat man and the jock."

Phantom knelt down and held the vampire's wrists with one hand.

Johnny snorted, "Yeah, right."

The werewolf shot him a feral grin, "Oh, I think you'll talk. I know Skulker did before he died and Amorpho did before his shop burned down."

Phantom tightened his grip on Johnny's wrists as he plunged the first needle into the pale flesh of the vampire.

The green eyed man cried out in pain, struggling to get free and feeling the drug being pumped through his system, "I'm not telling you shit." He spat.

Fire hummed and stabbed two more needles into his chest, really close to his heart, "Are you sure?" She pushed the plungers down and Johnny grunted in pain.

He panted as the world seemed to spin, "I'm...shit..."

Phantom chuckled darkly, the smile on his face very creepy with the makeup still decorating his skin, "Yes, you are shit, but that's not what we asked."

The werewolf sunk her claws into his skin and slowly, painfully, scratched his ribs, "Where are they?"

Johnny, finally having enough, screamed, "They're gonna be at a gas station waiting for me! If you move fast you should get there before they leave!"

The duo looked at each other, "No honor amongst murderers and accomplices, huh?" Fire remarked.

Phantom snorted and stabbed the rest for the needles into the vampire's heart while the werewolf pressed the plungers down all at once. The green eyed man beneath her screamed in pain.

The pure breed, getting an awful idea, took out one of Skulker's knives, he so graciously left a few in his coat, and cut out the man's tongue, "No more forcing people to kiss, huh, not so fun boy?" She threw the useless peice of meat to the crows that were still waiting patiently for them to finish. The birds flew down from their perches and pecked at it.

Johnny choked on his own blood and spat out as much as he could on the floor. Fire snarled at him while Phantom just sighed and pulled the needles out. After a second, Johnny stopped breathing and blood flowed freely down his throat into his lungs.

Fire used her claws to carve a picture of a crow into his chest before getting off of his hips.

When she turned around Phantom had a black electric guitar decorated with green flames hanging around his neck.

She raised a brow, but didn't question it as they walked to the window, their crows now waiting outside for them. Just as they were leaving, the door banged open and a man walked in, gun poised.

Fire laughed at him and he aimed at them both. Phantom smirked and pressed a finger to his lips before they both went out the window, landing on the ground bellow. Phantom quickly turned them both invisible as they bolted down the alley.

The man looked down and saw nothing but shadows. It was like the couple hadn't been there at all...

Fire and Phantom sat down on their roof, thinking about what to do next.

The werewolf was the first to break the silence, "I remember..." Phantom tore his gaze away from the city bellow and looked at her curiously.

"What do you remember, you old mutt?" He teased lightly, smiling a bit at her.

She snorted indignantly at his jibe, "I remember when Danny first drank from me. I remember when his fangs sunk into my neck and...I remember what he said my blood tasted like." Fire shook her head and ran a hand through her hair as her eyes changed back to silver.

Her lover's eyes zeroed in on the color, determined to memorize every little fleck of it just in case he never got to see it again. He adjusted himself so he was facing her, resting his chin in his hand.

The werewolf smiled at the memory and closed her eyes with a long sigh, "He said, 'Your blood tastes like slightly over cooked marshmallows with raspberries and dark chocolate.' I remember staring at him like he was nuts..." Fire frowned lightly as she opened her eyes again, "I regret not letting him feed from me more often, Phantom. I regret not cherishing every moment of that...for pushing away the feeling of just how right it was." Her voice was hard to hear and cracked at the last sentence.

The part ghost scooted toward her and pulled her close as she started to cry, "I miss him, Phantom."

Phantom hugged her tighter, "I know, I miss him too, but this...this is almost over. We'll be done soon. Just a little while longer...nothing can keep us apart for long." He pet her head and hushed her when tears fell from her eyes.

"Not even death can keep us apart for long." He whispered to her.

Their heads snapped up when they heard the door to their old home creak open. Fire kissed Phantom's cheek and got up, holding out a hand for him. He quickly accepted and turned them both intangible, flying them through the broken window.

There, standing in the doorway, was Dani. The black haired teen looked around, like she was trying to find something...or some people.

"Hello? Are you two still here?" She asked timidly. They didn't move, or breath for that matter.

"I remembered that old nickname you gave me! Fire, you used to call me 'little pup' all the time. I also remember when Phantom used to help me, he would say that I didn't always need saving. He usually said that after I yelled at him though." The blue eyed girl looked and walked around.

"You guys are here right? If you are, please come out!" She yelled, then, a small sob left her throat, "I miss you." Fire felt a whine building up while Phantom felt like his heart had broken into a million pieces. They still didn't move though and this seemed to anger the girl.

Dani glared at the window, unknowingly glaring at them as well, "To hell with you. You don't miss me!" She spun around and started walking away. "I thought you cared!"

That did it. Fire squeezed Phantom's hand and he released his invisibility.

"But Dani," The werewolf started and the girl stopped walking, "We do care." Fire's eyes shined silver in the dark when Dani spun around and ran to them, jumping into their waiting arms.

Dani cried on their shoulders as they both sunk to their knees.

"Hey, shh...it's alright. We're here." Phantom said soothingly.

Fire rubbed her back and hummed, "We're here little pup, but we have some things to do."


End file.
